1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices and methods for reducing the size of debris within a flow line or flow path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Debris clogs flow lines. During chemical injection operations, for example, various completion chemicals are flowed into a wellbore. Many such chemicals incorporate dissolved limestone or other powdered solids which are carried by a liquid. These chemicals have a tendency to clump and clog the flowline into the injection valve inhibiting operation.